ANC
Sky News 1995-1998 In 1998, Sky News merged with the Sarimanok News Network (now known as ABS-CBN News Channel). Sarimanok News Network 1996–1998 1998–1999 ABS-CBN News Channel 1999 In October 11, 1999, the Sarimanok News Network changed its name to ABS-CBN News Channel. It's first logo upon rebranding consisted of the horizontal version of the ABS-CBN logo, the "NewsChannel" text, and a new symbol consisting of three arc waves colored in ABS-CBN's famous three colors: red, green, and blue. In the alternate logo, the symbol is used as the letter C. ANC 1999 horizontal.jpg|Alternate logo ANC 2000–2001 As ABS-CBN gave its logo an overhaul in 2000, the logo design was changed to include the A of the newly-launched ABS-CBN logo's text, an N, and the maintained "three RGB arcs" symbol of the previous logo acting as the C, in a similar way to the previous logo. In 2001, they somehow added "The" to the logo 2001–2005 2001–2003 In 2001, ANC changed its logo design to its now-iconic rhombus logo. It kept the ABS-CBN-style A letter and the N of the previous logo, now separated from each other, and replaced the three-arc symbol with a new C design. The three rhombuses were also colored in red, green, and blue. ANC 3D Logo 2001.PNG 2003–2005 The logo was modified in 2003, changing the color to light blue. ANC Sky Logo 2002.PNG 2005–2015 2005–2007 The logo was modified significantly in 2005, changing the old ANC text (including the ABS-CBN-style A) to a new ANC text in the Arial font, colored in yellow. The logo might resemble the BBC logo from 1960s. ABS-CBN News Channel 2005 Logo.PNG 2007–2015 The longest-lived logo of the channel, the design was more simplified in this logo, with the ANC text colored in white. The ABS-CBN News Channel Logo.PNG ABS-CBN News Channel 15 Years.PNG|15th anniversary logo (2011) ANC-2014.svg 2015–present On October 26, 2015, ANC revamped its logo and on-screen graphics package, which now utilizes the logo's new colors, red and turquoise. Interestingly, the new logo bears some references to the history of ANC and ABS-CBN: The "N" and "C" from the logos from 2001 to 2006 finally made a return of sorts to the logo after nine years, and the "A" slightly resembles the "A" letter on the ABS-CBN logo used from 1986 to 2000, albeit without serifs and with a red triangle on it. This was apparently to give a "past meets present meets future" vibe to the logo, as the rebrand was mostly meant for ANC's 20th anniversary, in 2016. This kind of vibe is represented by the logo's elements: * Past: The 1986 version of the ABS-CBN-style A, without serifs and with a red triangle on it and the returning designs of the N and C letters from 2001. * Present: The logo's current design which utilizes three rhombuses. * Future: The logo's new colors: red and turquoise. With the rebrand, ANC also used a new slogan: "Your Partner, Your News Channel." ANC-2015 (alt).svg|Outlined logo, at the end of bumpers and idents. ANCHD.svg|ANC HD (for high-definition feed) Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Cable television channels in Philippines Category:ABS-CBN News Channel Category:News channels Category:Television channels in the United States Category:International television channels Category:ABS-CBN Global